<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i keep my skeletons hidden in the backyard by Xx_KiwiBird_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708530">i keep my skeletons hidden in the backyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_KiwiBird_xX/pseuds/Xx_KiwiBird_xX'>Xx_KiwiBird_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Anxiety, Benrey Is Not Human, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Bonerey, Eating things which should not be edible, Eldrtich Benrey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual benrey x gordon, Eventual happy end, Gordon and Benrey have a very unhealthy dynamic, Gordon has anger issues that are probably justified, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Not A Game AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Sign Language, That feeling when all of your trauma manifests two years after you finally thought you could move on, They both have stuff to work through, Trauma, dead bodies, or a skeleton, skeleton benrey, tommy is not human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_KiwiBird_xX/pseuds/Xx_KiwiBird_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years have gone by since the Resonance Cascade. The world has changed, and the cast has used this time to heal.<br/>It all comes crashing back with a sudden change of weather and Joshua quite literally digging up skeletons of the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta, Bubby &amp; Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Gordon Freeman &amp; Joshua Freeman, Tommy Coolatta &amp; Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this chapter: The dread and horror that comes with realizing you might have a dead body on your property.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind had grown chilly, whipping up snow and throwing against his beard, helping to stave off the freezing flakes being thrown into his cold skin. Gordon quickly ascended his steps and bumbled about with his thickly gloved hand before finally, finally inserting the key into the lock. As much as he adored the science team, because dont get him wrong, them and his son were the only things that kept him going in the morning, but for the love of God, Bubby! Maybe he could not drop Gordon off nearly four blocks away from his house? At least Gordon wouldn't have to deal with Bubby’s terrible driving on his icy streets, at least, but it was cold!</p><p>With a fond sigh, Gordon removed his glove and threw the keys into the bowl before taking off his jacket and running to turn the heat up. Sitting on his couch and nursing a fresh cup of steaming coffee, Gordon settled as his body heat returned to that of a norm and flicked on the TV. His mind was far away, though with happy thoughts of playing with his son in the snow out in the backyard. Maybe Joshua would request they make a cowboy snowman, complete with a vest, hat, and badge.</p><p>His little ranger always brought a smile to his face. Gordon was excited to experience the unnaturally cold weather with his son, as he himself hadn’t been around snow since he moved with his family in his early teens. As weird as it was for it to be snowing in New Mexico of all places, that’s what happens when the world goes to shit and you happen to be the one who caused it all. He’d take the odd weather though, as he’d get to see Joshie experience snow for the first time because it had started snowing early this morning, and quite a lot at that. A good four inches that starkly contrasted with the blinding sun that constantly boiled him.</p><p>Gordon knew he’d quickly grow to hate it, once the sun melted it and made the streets icy and slushy, but for now he’d make the most of it as Markus was on his way with Josh any minute now. Removing the coffee from his lips, Gordon brought out his phone and assured that yes, they were on their way, and yes, Markus had made the journey to the store to buy snow pants and gloves for the little tyke. Gordon was eternally grateful that by some odd means, the stores had winter gear, and those that would fit children.</p><p>It took another ten minutes for Markus to arrive and drop off Joshua, the boy in question marveling at the thick layer of powdery white under his snow booted feet. Markus had gotten him ready for the impromptu snow day in the car, by the looks of it.</p><p>Exchanging goodbyes with Markus, and watching with Joshua as he left, Gordon turned and hoisted Joshie up for his weekly horseback ride and returned into the house. All the while, Gordon listened affectionately to Joshua’s rambling, a semi-coherent babble consisting of cowboys, snow, cowboys, animal crossing, if he could have some cashews, and then asking if they could play outside.</p><p>“Sure, Joshie. Just let me grab you a hat, and let me put back on my gear and we can go outside. I’ll make you some hot chocolate and cashews when we get inside, okay? That way they won't get lost in the snow.”</p><p>“Cashews!” The four and a half year old beamed, letting Gordon adjust his snow pants and put on a hat with only minimal resistance. The boy quickly began to run over to the slider once Gordon had gotten ready, jumping up and down with a “Snow! Snow!” as Gordon opened the floodgates.</p><p>Cold air rushed in at them but it did nothing to deter the Brave Cowboy from rushing out into the white landscape. Gordon watched with rapt attention lest Joshua fall, as the boy took big steps to run more smoothly through the snow and run two circles around the premise before stopping at Gordons feet.</p><p>“Hey, buddy, what is it?” Gordon lowered himself on straining knees.</p><p>“Can we make a cowboy?” he looked at Gordon so earnestly that Gordon couldn’t help the affectionate laugh as he ruffled the boy’s hat.</p><p>“Of course, Joshie. Do you know where you want to put it?”</p><p>Josh pointed in a vague area to his left, and Gordon nodded. “Okay. So we are going to take a scoop of snow up in our gloves like this, and pack it down into a ball. Afterwards we start rolling it along the ground and it gets bigger. Like this,”</p><p>He watched as Joshua followed his example, copying his technique to the best ability his little mitts could allow for. Their progress is slow, and Gordon has to roll the snowballs when they get too big for Joshua, but it's fun and they laugh together and he barely notices the chill on his nose. Gordon goes and retrieves a carrot and the necessary equipment to clothe the snowman into a cowboy, being quick as not to endanger whatever Joshua might end up getting hurt on. He tasked the boy with digging into the snow by the fence, over by where the rocks were so they could give the snowman eyes, so he should be preoccupied and safe.</p><p>“Daddy, what’s this?” He opened the slide and through the snow falling on his glasses, he could see Joshua holding something up, white up against his black mittens but most definitely not snow.</p><p>“It’s an i..”<br/>
‘cle Joshie, be careful not to get hurt on it.’ is what Gordon started to say, but as he got closer his gut dropped and realized that ‘Oh shit. That is not an icicle and oh shit. That. That is a bone. A human one. A- a finger. Maybe a pinkie bone.’</p><p>That Joshua was holding.</p><p>“Put- put that down.” he doesn't mean the harsh tone, but his mind reels and all he can think of is Black Mesa, and even if it wasn’t one of those accursed skeletons, there’s the possibility that there is a WHOLE DEAD BODY in his yard that his SON JUST FOUND.</p><p>Joshua cocks his head, frowning. He reaches towards Gordon as if he's about to offer the phalanges to him and Gordon’s mind momentarily blanks out.</p><p>He finds himself crouched in the snow with Joshua tugging at his sleeves, and he wheezes a breath as he sees the small mitten hand holding the finger is the one on his chest, in a sort of awkward pat.</p><p>“Daddy?” Joshua sounded worried, and his heart might have hurt if his brain wasn’t already going through overdrive. He stares blankly out at the distance before standing up fast, clearly scaring Joshua (he cringes in the small part of his mind still aware of how he must look, and how bad this would be for a child, his child, to be around. He felt like he was coming out of Black Mesa nearly two years ago for a second time.)</p><p>“Yeah, give me that.” he says in an off kilter sort of way, reaching down and trying his damndest not to think of just what is in his hand now. He guides Joshua to the slider door and opens it, Joshie’s protest white noise against the thudding in his ears.</p><p>Gordon tosses the phalanges onto the counter and only then does his eyes catch on the glint in Joshua’s own eyes. His face is red and nose snotty as the beginning of tears make their way known.</p><p>“I-I I’m sorry Joshie.” he swallows thickly, scooping up and walking over to sit on the couch. He feels the finger’s presence burning in his mind from the kitchen.</p><p>“Daddy gave you a scare, didn't he. I’m really sorry, bud. My mind went into a bit of a bad place for a moment.” He tried to be honest, though incredibly guilty as he wiped tears with his now gloveless hand.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Joshua inquired, weakly.</p><p>It was then Gordons brain seemed to finally kick start itself, as he quickly denied. “No, no, I couldn’t ever be mad at you Joshie. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Your dad was just being kind of dumb there for a moment, okay? Why dont I make that hot chocolate for you and you can eat some cashews while it brews.”</p><p>He watches as Joshua’s sad face slowly gains a glow, lips quirking up as he announces, “Cashews!”</p><p>“That’s right, bud. Give me a moment.” he changes the TV to a kids channel and does not Think or Look or Breathe in the general direction of the phalanges where he tossed it only a few moments ago. Instead, he busies himself with grabbing a plastic bowl and filling it with cashews. He returns to Josh and he trills in delight before Gordon once again repeats this process but by busting himself with making some warm cocoa.</p><p>After giving Joshua his cocoa and taking a sip of his own, Gordon brings his phone out and with quivering fingers, texts Markus.</p><p>‘Hey, Mark. I’m really sorry to drop this on you but I think you shold come get Joshua. Don’t worry, he's okay but,, I kind of have a situation goinh on, I just learned about and well, it's Not very Good is what i’m trying to say. I’ll tell you more later but for now, this really isn’t a goodtime for Joshua to be here.’</p><p>‘I really am sorry.’ Gordon repeats himself, cringing at his texts yet hoping they are enough to get Markus to come here without pissing him off. Maybe he would decide to totally revoke his privileges to see Joshua after this. Maybe he should have kept quiet, kept Joshua and shoved the idea of what’s in his yard to stew for later.</p><p>He gets a text back. He steels himself for it.</p><p>‘Gordon, what? If you didn't want Joshua around you should have said so earlier. I guess I can come and get him now since it doesn't seem like you want to drive yourself, which you SHOULD be doing but I’ll let it pass if you please explain better why you don't want to see your son. I’ll be there in an hour.’</p><p>Gordon’s lungs simultaneously crush while he also feels one weight lifted off his chest and four more added.</p><p>Markus was coming. But he was pissed. And there was a human’s finger bone sitting on his kitchen counter.</p><p>Gordon threaded his fingers through Joshua’s curls, taking comfort in the feeling as he tried to Not Think about anything, and instead enjoy the cartoons with his son.</p><p> </p><p>To think he did this well was a complete lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hand me a shovel, i’m going in!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Typical HLVRAI horror of animated skeletons, feelings of panic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When someone knocked on his door, Gordon jumped, surprising Joshua once again as he made the journey to the door. The small boy trailed after Gordon with a slight frown.</p><p>    “Daddy?” he asked as Gordon opened the door to reveal a pissed Markus. Joshua went to cling to Mark’s leg though Gordon was focused on damage control.</p><p>    “Uh, hey, Markus.” Gordon sighed, “Thanks for coming to pick Joshie up. We had fun in the snow but it’s time to go, yeah?” he directed at Joshua now, the boy whining in protest.</p><p>“Gordon, I want to be mad but.. you don't look so hot right now. What happened?”    Markus hoisted Joshua up to his hip. Gordon led him further into the house out of common courtesy as they ended back at the couches.</p><p>“Gordon?”</p><p>“It’s.. you know the science team?” he watched as Markus’ nose crunched, but out of confusion instead of distaste, as Gordon had come to realize between their time together.</p><p>“Science team. Did something happen to them? Is this.. about Black Mesa?”</p><p>Gordon gave a pained laugh as he rubbed his prosthetic. “I… don’t really know yet. But. I think so. That’s kind of why I need to go check some things, and can’t have Joshie here.”</p><p>Markus frowned, though jokes, “Do I need to call your therapist ahead of time?”</p><p>Gordon gives a little shake of his head as Joshua asks, “What’s a therepist?”</p><p>“It’s someone who helps you and can make you feel better.” Gordon settles on.</p><p>“Are you my therepist?” Joshua asks then. Both adults shake their heads fondly.</p><p>“Okay. So.. you suspect something is going on with the science team, or Black Mesa. And you just found out about this and need to check. Is that right?”</p><p>Gordon couldn’t help the instinctual twitch of his head towards the finger in his kitchen. Gut roiling with dread, he licks his lips and affirms, “Yeah. That’s.. that's right.”</p><p>Now Markus fixes him with a worried expression, Joshua in his lap, bouncing, as he asks, “Will you be okay?”</p><p>It’s Gordon’s turn for the guilt to come back in full force. Even if they were no longer married, Markus and him were close friends, and now Markus must be thinking back to how utterly poorly functioning of a human being he’d been those initial few months after escaping Black Mesa. He’d stayed with Markus, where he got to see the extent of some of his deepest traumas, as they both battled the new radiation and anarchy that resulted in the horrors escaping Black Mesa with him.</p><p>Therapists were a bitch to find during that time.</p><p>“I’ll… probably. Be okay.”</p><p>Markus nodded grimly. “Alright, Gordon. But please, if you need anything I will help. Just give me a call.”</p><p>Gordon nodded and ruffled Joshua’s hair. “Alright. Thanks for understanding, Mark.”</p><p>The man nodded, picking Joshua up off his lap. “Give your dad a hug, then we need to go.”</p><p>Joshua quickly scampered over to give Gordon his best approximate of a bear hug, squeezing tight and reluctant to let go and Gordon savored every second of it, squeezing back but never enough to hurt.</p><p>The time between Markus and Joshua leaving was a blur, one he could only take bits in pieces of, from Joshua’s begging to stay and Markus pitiful frown. They should concern him more but all he could think of was the finger on his counter, and so he inched towards it till he heard white noise in his ears as he stared and stared.</p><p>It took another four minutes of staring before he made his way to the garage, grabbed a shovel, walked back through the house and out the slider leading to his fluffy white backyard. He tried to steady his breaths, counting them down and syncing his steps into the direction of where Joshua was searching for rocks.</p><p>The poor snowman would never get its cowboy costume. Carrots and clothes left forgotten to be buried under the snow. Like whatever was in his yard. That he was going to dig up starting noooww…..</p><p>Shoving the shovel beneath a clump of snow, Gordon heaved it up. He repeated the process, heartbeat steadily increasing until there. That was most definitely a rib cage. A very human rib cage. </p><p>In his backyard.</p><p>Well. The mystery was solved. Now what the hell did he do?!</p><p>It was as if that thought alone was enough to trigger something. He gave an entirely too girlish scream as he fell on his butt in the snow.</p><p>The rib cage had begun to move. The pile of snow had begun to shift as snow fell away, revealing more and more of one of Gordon’s worst nightmares.</p><p>A skeleton. It couldn’t have followed him from Black Mesa, right? It couldn’t have- just because some peeper puppies and bullsquids made their way out of the building, and the chemicals that followed, it didn't mean it was from Black Mesa. It. It didn't mean it was from Him.</p><p>Was it Him?</p><p>It couldn’t be- it- some teens just thought it would be funny to drop a lifelike fake skeleton in his backyard! Maybe some of his students!</p><p>That’s right.</p><p>But. It looked entirely too real and it was moving and it was lifting its head and now it was staring at him oh shit it was opening its mouth can it speak? Can it talk? Was it going to kill him? Could it use sweet voice? Could it break his eardrums and then kill him or maybe take him to Xen?</p><p>Wh<br/>
What was it doing?<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Was that sign language?</p><p>“W-what?” Gordon wheezed out. His throat felt impossibly tight.</p><p>“Hello.” the skeleton signed. It was most definitely missing a left pinky finger.</p><p>“What?” Gordon asked again, even if he understood the skeleton. The shock hadn’t worn off yet and so he was left reeling. Maybe it was trying to get him to calm down before striking?</p><p>If the skeleton could frown, it would. Instead, it stared blankly at Gordon. He could feel the phantom glare burning into his skull and Gordon flinched, watching as the skeleton moved its arms out.</p><p>“Can you understand me?”</p><p>Gordon swallowed thickly, shivering and butt turned numb as he lay in the snow. All he could do was give a short, jerky nod that caused his neck to pop.</p><p>The jaw of the skeleton opened slightly, as if to say “Oh.”</p><p>And from there, they stayed sitting in the snow, staring at one another. It felt like eons till the skeleton raised its arms again. Gordon full body flinched, and with a sudden spark of adrenaline, stumbled up and bolted back inside his house.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get a wink of sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings:<br/>Mentions of skipping meals, panic attacks. HLVRAI typical violence, blood, and anxiety.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like he was becoming a hermit.</p>
<p>Gordon didn’t dare leave his house, and avoided his downstairs like the plague. He spent his time cooped up in his room, for the span of two weeks focusing on nothing else than playing video games, trying not to have another panic attack, and avoid the science team and his ex without causing suspicion.</p>
<p>Because who knew what the skeleton might do if he called the cops, as terrible of a decision it is in general, but even if he alerted the science team it may cause it to be worse. </p>
<p>The skeleton was clearly watching him. Gordon wished he had shades for his slider but alas, because the skeleton was up against the glass, tapping away any time he made the careful trek to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Maybe it would know if he alerted someone. Maybe it would decide to enter his house itself, and kill him in his sleep, or even worse, might hurt his friends or his son. Gordon would never know and so instead spent his days glued to the computer in an effort to stay sane. Video gaming and his online teaching only distracted for so long until he had to make dinner, and so he once again crept his way to the main hall.</p>
<p>And of course, there it was. It’s body straightened out as it noticed Gordon’s figure slowly making his way to the kitchen. It resumed its rhythmic tapping, head following Gordon’s every move.</p>
<p>Gordon didn’t dare give it a glance. At least he had the tapping to tell if it was trying to get into his house for real, instead of its weak attempt at knocking. If it stopped and made a move for the slider door, Gordon would already be halfway up the stairs. It gave him some piece of mind against the uncontrollable shaking in his hands and heavy heart.</p>
<p>Gordon tried to make dinner fast, stumbling along making spaghetti till he was quickly turning with a bowl in hand to head upstairs.</p>
<p>The tapping stopped, but not because he’d gone far enough up the stairs that the noise was drowned out. Instead, the taps trailed off, a loud thunk reverberated across the glass and Gordon turned sharply.</p>
<p>The thing had its forehead pressed against the glass, head turned downward. Gordon would almost think that it was sulking, by its bone arms falling down to its sides and the hunched posture it held.</p>
<p>Was it tired of waiting for Gordon to let it in? Would it finally go away? Did.. it decide that the only method to get to Gordon was through force?</p>
<p>He took a step back, and the skeleton’s head shot back up, fixing him with a blank stare. With Gordon’s attention on it, it slowly raised its hands disarmingly. It began to sign again and this time Gordon couldn’t help but watch, frozen to the spot.</p>
<p>“Hey, could you let a friend in?”</p>
<p>That thing was not his friend. HE was not his friend. </p>
<p>The bowl held in his prosthetic cracked, and Gordon loudly stomped up the stairs with his heart in his throat.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>From then on, Gordon increased his efforts to avoid the skeleton tenfold. He’d skip meals sometimes, or lay in bed hours upon end. Anything he could do to avoid his problems, Gordon did. He recognized that none of this was healthy. He knew he was only hurting himself but he couldn’t handle the stress of seeing that Thing in his backyard. </p>
<p>He felt constantly tired, and when not, it was because he was having anxiety or panic attacks about the future all because of that Thing. He would probably never get to see Joshua again, with the threat of the skeleton always around. He couldn’t enjoy the outside world because the skeleton would be right up in him, maybe push him in a dark alley and kill him. He’d never see his friends anymore, either. His anxiety felt like it was getting worse, and he had a headache from both lack of water and a healthy diet now.</p>
<p>And it was that time where his stomach rumbled in distress and Gordon knew he couldn’t hold off waiting any longer.</p>
<p>Markus must be so disappointed in him.</p>
<p>It took all the willpower Gordon had to shuffle his way back to the main hall. It was dark, sometime around 4 AM and the sun barely made it through his windows. They were all closed.</p>
<p>Bracing himself, Gordon let his eyes fall on the slider just long enough to notice that the skeleton wasn’t standing in front of it. Instead, it was hunched over, facing away from it. It was sitting down and must have for a while, because as Gordon got closer he noticed the layer of snow building on top of its skull.</p>
<p>Gordon looked away. He grabbed a large bowl of cereal that was nearly overflowing and headed back to the hallway. With a sudden calmness and curiosity that seemed unfitting against his constant dread, Gordon lowered himself till he was sitting against the hall wall. He stayed quiet as he watched the skeleton, taking small and slow bites of his meal despite the loud gurgle of his empty stomach. It felt like a reverse of whatever terrifying dynamic they had established in the nearly three weeks now. Gordon stared and stared, though the skeleton did not move. Perhaps it was asleep.</p>
<p>While the feeling of calm still persisted, and with the terror that clouded his mind at a lesser amount, Gordon made a risky but necessary decision that would have had to happen eventually. He crawled back to his feet and carefully deposited his bowl next to the sink. </p>
<p>He still avoided the counter with the finger on it.</p>
<p>And then, Gordon crept back through the hall and up the stairs, grabbing plates and dishes that had built up to high levels in his room over the weeks, and carefully set them in the kitchen. He came back with the last load when he noticed the skeleton twist around, noticing him too.</p>
<p>And the terror came crashing back. The four bowls dropped from his hand and he cried out as shards sliced his bare feet. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” he yelled, tears pricking at his eyes. He jumped away from the bowls, the tops of his feet aching as blood trickled down them.</p>
<p>The skeleton stared, but it’s armed twitched oddly as if it wanted to help, or maybe pounce on Gordon if the slider wasn’t between them.</p>
<p>Gordon wiped his eyes and bit his lip. He turned to the kitchen to grab the waste basket, picking up the shards of the broken bowls with his bare hands but it was honestly the least of his concerns with the skeleton back in the realm of consciousness. </p>
<p>He struggled to keep the tears down that stemmed from the pain and the feeling of his lungs closing. The rapid beating of his heart and the adrenaline coursing through his veins made his hands jittery as he picked up broken and dirty bowl shards. Despite this, he would not let himself cry in the hall for the skeleton to see. He would not let the panic overwhelm him now, of all times.</p>
<p>By the time he finished grabbing the glass, he was in a nervous haze. The skeleton had not once tapped, though was kneeling in front of the slider with a cocked head.</p>
<p>Gordon cringed with every step he took closer to it in an effort to put the trash back under the sink. The Thing stared at him the whole time and it took all Gordon’s willpower to not drop on the spot.</p>
<p>He looked around the kitchen, eyes settling on a large kitchen knife, an idea sprouting. If the skeleton never left, maybe he could force it. And so with that impulsive thought, Gordon grabbed the knife and walked on stiff legs to the slider door. The skeleton stood, then backed up a bit as Gordon held the slider handle.</p>
<p>It was then that Gordon realized he’d never even locked it. He had assumed that because the thing hadn’t come in, it must have been locked and so Gordon had been safe. But NO, apparently not, because he never locked it! All this time it could have come in, killed him, because Gordon had been stupid! He prayed that the thing was also too dumb to realize that trying the door could be an option.</p>
<p>As he slid the door open, cold air blew in his face. It numbed his feet and the warm blood quickly turned cold against his skin.</p>
<p>It was a dumb idea, this whole thing, he realized. He lacked any protection other than a knife, and had no shoes or socks, no jacket, and would be severely chilled in the snow if he made the attempt to go out and slice the bone Thing.</p>
<p>“Dude. What’s.. what are you doing with the piece of metal?” The skeleton signed awkwardly. Gordon’s knife hand went up in a clear threat. “Hey, I’m being nice. I’m not trying to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Like hell I believe that.” Gordon’s word bled with malice. He didn’t bother to reign in his disdain for the thing. It was, after all, the only thing keeping him from bolting back inside. Out of fight, flight, and freeze, Gordon would do his damndest to fight for his safety.</p>
<p>“Ouch. Can you let me inside? We can have a talk? Please, friend.” the monster signed, and Gordon’s lips curled back in a snarl.</p>
<p>“It really is you. Isn’t it? Why couldn’t you have stayed dead! It’s been two fucking years! What, did we really deal that much of a number on you that you only come back to life now? Once again, two whole fucking years later!? Fuck off, Benrey. I will kill you.”</p>
<p>The skeleton raises its arms in a calm down gesture that is steadily starting to get on Gordon’s nerves. “Dude, what? Two years?” it trailed off, “I’m not here to hurt you. Okay? I just want… to chill out.”</p>
<p>“Well, you got a whole winter wonderland out here, don’t you! One you can experience to the fullest outside of my backyard! And no where near me, my family, OR my friends!” he raised the knife again, but the skeleton- Benrey- just took a step forward.</p>
<p>“Why’s it uh. White out. Anyway?” Benrey ignored Gordon’s comment. His head twisted back and forth as if he was just noticing the snow.</p>
<p>“Benrey. I’m not going to say this again, but fuck off.” the skeleton would have fixed him with a frown if it could. It extended its hand to touch Gordon’s chest and Gordon swung out. The knife hit against the bone uselessly, barely making a scratch.</p>
<p>“Hey. Chill out, alright? Stop trying to hurt me. You already killed me before.” and that was right. Gordon’s hands twitched as he watched, frozen -his feet were so numb he doubted they’d move in his command even if he wanted them to- as Benrey shuffled through the snow, around Gordon, and into the open slider, looking around the kitchen and then peeking down the hall.</p>
<p>Gordon scrambled back in his house once his body caught up with his mind, slamming the slider and running on unsteady feet to follow Benrey into his living room. “Get the fuck out!” he swung the knife again. Benrey mustn’t have expected it, as he fell over the arm of the couch as Gordon tackled him.</p>
<p>It’s jaw creaked open, maybe to say ‘Ouch dude, what the fuck?’ if it could. But Gordon was bent over him now, holding down Benrey’s arm and the knife raised above his skull.</p>
<p>“Benrey.” the words felt like bile on his tongue. “Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Here.”</p>
<p>One arm stuck to his side, his legs being crushed by Gordon’s own, Benrey couldn’t respond.</p>
<p>Instead, Benrey’s jaw creaked open further, a flurry of brown and gray leaving his teeth and hitting softly against his lips.</p>
<p>‘Brown to silt means I’m feeling guilt.’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gordon saw red. </p>
<p>The knife lodged in Benrey’s skull. Gordon watched in fascination as spider web fractures worked their way to split the bone of Benrey’s skull.</p>
<p>Benrey shrieked something akin to a banshee, pushing Gordon away to try to no avail to delodge the protruding metal. It was with this shriek of pure white that caused Gordon to stumble back and away from the couch. He was filled with sudden dread and guilt, both a combination of the sweet voice that hit him not moments ago and his naturally empathetic side. Sure, he hated Benrey’s guts, killed the man multiple times even, but Benrey had never reacted with such clear and definitive sounds of pain. He hadn’t even thought the skeleton could produce sounds in that state, but now he knew better.</p>
<p>Gordon swallowed thickly, both his own guilt and Benrey’s sweet voice muddling together till Gordon couldn’t bear to watch Benrey struggle. He turned and ran on bloody feet up the stairs and slammed his door. Stewing in his negative emotions, Gordon got to work wiping the blood from the cuts on his feet, heart hurting as his mind traveled back to Benrey.</p>
<p>Benrey sat on the couch downstairs, shaking like a leaf as sweet voice surrounded him in a flurry. He had removed the knife, which was now sitting on the coffee table. He stared blankly at the TV, wondering if he should have remained in the backyard a while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gordon for the love of God, stop avoiding your problems that does nothing to help.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy! Updates will be sporadic but I will do my best to complete this.<br/>Let me know if there’s any errors :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>